Valentine's Day
by HelloXD
Summary: Join Piper, Jason, Katie, Travis, Annabeth and if there's Annabeth there is a Percy on Valentine's Day!


_**Characters belong to Rick! Enjoy!**_

_Ahhh, Valentine's Day. The day of love, happiness, lust, loyalty _

_and lovey dovey mushy stuff. Let's take a look at our favourite _

_couples._

_Jason's Pov_

_**I need tto give Piper my gift to her and ask about my gladius.**_

_ "Hey Sparky!" Piper calls out._

_ "Hey Pipes," I greet nervously. Her smile turns into a frown._

_ "What's wrong?" She asks._

_ "Um, nothing...Happy Valentine's Day!" I say._

_ "Happy Valentine's Day!" Piper says._

_ "Here," I say. I hand her my gift. _

_ "Ja...Jason..I love it! Thank you!" She cries out. The gift was a _

_gold and silver entwined necklace with a porcelin white dove with sky blue gems for eyes, holding in it's feet were __**Piper **__in blue _

_with red rubies forming the beautiful name. Also along with the_

_gift was a picture frame of Piper and I kissing high in the sky. _

_ "Here," PIper hands me a blue wrapped package. " It's not _

_much," she says. I open the package and see my gladius, before I _

_ask, " Flip it over," Piper instructes. I do as I am told and find __**I Love You Jason Grace - Piper Mclean.**__ "I figured that if your giving up or feel _

_discouraged, you could read that and remeber that someone _

_loves you," She explains._

_ "I love it, Thanks Pipes," I say and kiss her passionatley. She _

_kisses me with just as much passion. __**I could get used to this **_

_**they both think.**_

_Katie's Pov_

_**Where is Travis?**_

_I've been looking for Travis for nearly 20 minutes now. _

_ "Katie-Kat! there ypu are babe," Travis calls. He walks over _

_to where I am, in the strawberry fields._

_ "1 Don't call me babe, and 2 Happy Valentine's day!" I say._

_ "Here, I hope you like it," Travis says, almost a bit shyly, Huh _

_I wonder. I take the package from him. A velvet case then _

_appears in my hands._

_ "Travis-" I say before he cuts me off._

_ "Just look," he says. In side I find a charm bracelet, already_

_filled. There was a strawberry, a yellow ribbon, different types of _

_animals but one caught my eye, it was a little brokened offed _

_heart with the initionals of T.S. I think Travis saw me looking at _

_the heart because he explained._

_ "The initionals are mine, and the heart broken because _

_look," he says and shows me his camps necklace, on his _

_necklace, a brokened offed heart with the initionals K.G is on it._

_ "I'm guessing K.G stands for Katie Gardner? and the heart _

_can connect with my heart?" I ask._

_ "Yeah, pretty much," he agrees._

_ "Now my gift to you will pale in comparison," I say._

_ "We'll see about that won't we?" Travis asks. I hand him _

_my gift. The first thing I got him was 5 walkie talkies. "Hey, I've _

_been wanting these!" He exclaims. He reaches in the bag again, _

_this time he pulls out an empty bag. "What the f-" he starts _

_before I interuped._

_ "Listen, this bag can hold ANYTHING without it getting _

_heavy and the size will stay the same," I explain. Travis just looks _

_at me with wide eyes. _

_ "Holy Sh..it!" He yells. "Thank you, Thank you!" He yells._

_ "No problem," I say. He cups my face and kisses me with _

_passion and love and I feel my legs go wobbley and my stomach _

_fill with butterflies. __**I could get use to this**__ they both thought._

_ 3rd POV._

_Annabeth's head was on Percy's shoulder. It's been about a year _

_since the war with Gaea. Percy looks down at the beauty leaning _

_on him._

_ "Annabeth, I have something to ask you," Percy says, _

_slightly nervous._

_ "Anything," Annabeth answers._

_ "Can you stand up and face the other way for me please?" _

_Percy asks and Annabeth does what he asks. "You can turn _

_around now," Percy says._

_ "Percy?" Annabeth asks._

_ "Down here," Percy replies. Annabeth gasps. There kneeling _

_in front of her was the love of her life with a ring in his hand._

_ "Annabeth Chase, I have loved you since I first saw you, You _

_are my partner, bestfriend and my soulmate, without you I _

_would've died countless times, I love you with my whole heart, _

_will You Marry Me?" Percy asks. Annabeth was crying and could _

_barely speak._

_ "Percy, Yes Yes A billion times YES!" Annabeth cried with _

_happiness. Percy grins at HIS wise girl and puts the ring on her_

_finger. Annabeth stares at the ring, with the celesatic bronze and _

_mortal steel entwined with a gorgeous diamond but inside the _

_diamond was a boy with a sword and a girl with a dagger and _

_hat, the diamond was surronded by little pearls and the words _

_**Wise Girl AND Seaweerd Brain **__engraved on the inside of the ring's band._

_"I love you Seaweed Brain," Annabeth says._

_"I love you Wise Girl," Percy says and kisses her with all the _

_trust, love and happiness he felt with her which was ALOT. _

_Annabeth kisses him with the same emotion. Soon they were under the arch and saying "__**I do**__" to each other._


End file.
